<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vengeance Or No Vengeance by Written_prose_things</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264028">Vengeance Or No Vengeance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things'>Written_prose_things</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Stiles, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is kidnapped by Kate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vengeance Or No Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's open-ended... So I haven't really said that Stils dies. It's up to the reader. But I still think it was necessary to mention.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles knows that interacting with kidnapper never ends well. He’s had enough practice of being kidnapped in the past four years. </p><p>But the common sense goes out of the window when you get kidnapped by the woman who harassed your boyfriend. </p><p>When they pull the blindfold off his eyes, Stiles moves his eyes around. He needs to scan the room, figure out any openings and-</p><p>He knows the face looking back at him. Derek’s only described her once. But Stiles can easily identify the crazed look in the woman’s eyes. </p><p>Kate Argent. </p><p>She smiles devilishly at him, “Hello, Stiles.”</p><p>Stiles grits his teeth, “Kate.”</p><p>She laughs, a deformed and hollow replica of Allison’s laughter, “You know who I am! It seems Derek never forgot me.”</p><p>Stiles takes a deep breath. Rising to the bait isn’t going to help him. </p><p>Kate walks around the chair he’s strapped to, surveying him like he’s prized livestock. </p><p>Which, come to think of it, is probably true for her. Maybe according to her weird new code, humans who interact with ‘wolves are also animals. </p><p>Stiles can’t help but laugh to himself. </p><p>Kate grins at him. Her feral smile is so much worse than that of the crazy omega ‘wolf they’d put down a few months ago. </p><p>“Got something to share with the class, Stiles?“</p><p>“Oh, just that you’ll never get anything out of me. Torture me all you want and not to toot my own horn, but I’m a bit of a pro at this now.“</p><p>Kate imitates clutching her pearls, as though Stiles’ words have offended her. </p><p>“Oh my god! Why would you think that?“, she follows it with another bout of maniacal laughter, “Your reputation precedes you, Stiles. Also, we’re not doing this for information, we already have all the information about Derek’s weakness.”</p><p>Stiles laughs freely then. The tension of the surrounding gets away from him. Kate’s mad, he thinks to himself. There’s no way anyone knows Derek’s weakness. Stiles has been dating the alpha for the past two years and even he doesn’t know it. </p><p>Stiles laughter at their leader finally breaks one of the lackeys who punches him across the face. Stiles tastes metal. </p><p>He looks up at Kate. She’s scowling. Stiles smiles at her, presenting his bloody teeth. </p><p>Nothing gives him more satisfaction than getting under his kidnapper’s skin, even when he’s at their mercy. </p><p>Kate gives a put-upon sigh, “You shouldn’t have been so mean, Stiles. Now I won’t make my friends go slow on you.”</p><p>And then it begins. </p><p>oOo</p><p>It Stiles a few moments to realise that this is a usual kidnapping. He isn’t getting out f this, with some “essential information” about the pack.</p><p>The guys are just wailing on him endlessly. This only ends when the pack finds him. Which Stiles doesn’t want. </p><p>Anything that brings Derek close to Kate is something Stiles never wants. </p><p>oOo</p><p>He finally breaks. He doesn’t know if it’s been minutes or hours or days. He can’t handle any more pain. </p><p>He finally lets out a yell. It sounds inhuman to his ears. His painful scream mingles with a burst of chiming laughter that echoes hauntingly around the walls of the bunker. </p><p>The door creaks open slowly. Stiles assumes it’s Kate who’s walked in. His eyes are either swollen or covered in blood, so he really can’t see her, until she’s up in his face.</p><p>“You finally broke!“ She whispers gleefully, “Now this is going to fun!“</p><p>She almost skips to the other end of the room. Stiles hears the clatter of metal tools. Oh gee jolly! More torture!</p><p>Stiles asks in a voice he can’t recognise, “Why are you doing this? Just because we killed your dad? You didn’t even like him, Kate.” </p><p>Kate turns around to answer him, “I’m not killing you because I want vengeance. I’m killing you because I can. Because your little werewolf boy-toy can do nothing about it.”</p><p>Oh damn, she’s using the K-word. Maybe it’s because Stiles has only been tortured by one other Argent before, he kind of assumed that Kate would also leave him after beating him up for a while. </p><p>As the time passes, Stiles realises that he’s either losing too much blood, or he’s been haemorrhaged enough that he’s starting to feel light and floaty. </p><p>Good for Kate, who’s still prepping her equipment. Maybe she won’t have to use it at all.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>